The Journey Of The Phoenix
by shanebob36
Summary: The Phoenix is said to be a bird that rises from the ashes stronger then before. Taiyo has tried to stay out of the spotlight, but with enemies lurking on the horizon. Can Taiyo win out in the end with the help of his new friends? Cover Art is amorphisss on DeviantArt Dropped.


Hello fandom of RWBY. So i'm really bad at writing but I have a lot of ideas that I want to get out and have people read. So I hope if you read this and like it that you shoot me a review or a fave. Honestly I have this story planned out and I hope to do weekly updates but I digress. I hope you like this prologue. Shanebob36 out.

* * *

I stood there in the middle of the woods. The green evergreens standing tall covered in white. My breath condenses immediately as it exits my mouth. The cold being negated by my clothing. The heavy flannel cloak that flows down to just above my ankles, the pure white coloring blending in with the snow. With the hood up and a white bandanna covering my nose, the only way to spot me was if someone was able to see my grey pants or if my reddish-brown hair showed under my hood more then I thought it was. A pair of white goggles stretched over my eyes and where tinted as to not let the sun interfere with fighting.

The reason I was sent to this god forsaken forest was because the activity of Grimm had spiked and Ozpin sent me out here along with a group of 3rd years to come a bit after me to assist the nearby village that had been attacked. Although they were able to hold off the Grimm on their own, their defenses had taken a beating. Their wall had almost collapsed and the guards had been wounded so much that they wouldn't be fighting any battles any time soon. I was only glad that nobody had died, they were very lucky. the team and I, the team I had yet to meet, had helped protect the village after their defenses failed on them.

I shook my head to get rid of the thought. '_I need to stay focused'_. I reach to my hip and lay my hand on my blades sheathe, the pressure causing the long blade to tilt above its resting place ending at my ankle. The white sheathe blending in with the rest of my outfit. I look around trying to find anything that would lead me on any sort of lead.

_'Tracks.'_ I think as I see some divots in the snow not far from me. I take a few light steps over to them and kneel down to inspect them. My sword digs into the snow behind me causing me to have to shift it. As I inspect the tracks more I can see more in the surrounding area. _'looks like four sets of tracks',_ I note this mentally as stand and start to follow the tracks deeper into the woods.

It wasn't long before the tracks started to become closer together meaning whoever it is that decided to walk out here has tightened their formation. I was about to take another step when I heard what sounded like gunfire and screeching.

_'Seems the people I'm trying to find have found an enemy'._ I decided to quicken my pace, whoever they are didn't sound so far away. Dodging trees as they became a blockage in my path. I could see a clearing up ahead of me, and I decided to kick it up a notch. My cloak flapping in the wind behind me. As I break through the tree line and into the clearing, I was met with an enormous amount of Grimm ranging from small bourtusks to a few Ursa Majors. What surprised me most was the group of four _girls_ that seemed to be fighting the Grimm off with ease.

Deciding to help them I gave a tug on the hidden daggers on the sides of my belt that crosses my chest. One dagger being pure white and the other being pitch black. I held them in a reverse hold and made my way to the group, who I was assuming was the four who were send to help me now. As I came across the edge of the pack a few Grimm took notice and turned to face me. I kept up my speed not intimidated in the slightest.

The first encounter, which was a measly bourtusk, was met with a firm kick to the bottom of its jaw, once it was skyward the daggers where driven into its belly and then flung aside, as I made ready for the next target. The cycle continued for the next few small Grimm that came close to me. I was making good distance to the group. I decided to go about the dodging way more than attacking as I leapt from the backs of one Grimm to another flipping like a gymnast. My legs being swiped at the entire time, just barely being missed.

As I approached the group, they seem to have taken notice of me and started to aim and move in my direction. Almost losing my footing as I continued, I thought aloud.

"Is that a Friggn scythe?" trying not to lose my footing again or it would spell my down fall. I made it to the group of girls who already looked tired, but who could blame them really this group of Grimm was huge.

"Y'all need some help?" I called out with my back to them with a smirk on my face under the bandanna as soon as I had a second to catch my breath. Turning and not waiting for an answer I dashed at the biggest target I could see was causing trouble, an alpha Beowulf, and started my attack. It tried to scratch me with its claws so I ducked and slid under them and made a stab at its arm, the attack connecting and I pulled my knife out as soon as the damage was done. I made a quick stop and dodged another Beowulfs' attack before stabbing it in the eye. I quickly turned my attention back to the alpha just in time to dodge another swipe of its claws. I quickly went on the offensive and aimed for the throat of the Beowolf, feeling both knives connect I drove it home by swiping my knifes left and right effectively decapitating the beast, showering me in black blood. As the body hit the ground and started to disappear, along with the blood that was now covering me.

The battle went on with me taking out some of the crowd and focusing my attacks on the big Grimm while the team of four was effectively mowing down the smaller and medium sized Grimm. The battle continued on and it was about fifteen minutes after I arrived that the hoard of Grimm started to dwindle which gave us a bit more breathing room. A few more minutes after that and most of the Grimm had been taken care of and the bigger ones retreating in favor of fighting another day. As soon as the last of the Grimm where taken care of or left the field was empty except for me and the four others.

Taking a moment to breathe as I was pretty much gasping for air. I took a look in the direction of the group. Seeing them all there pretty much alright except for some scratches and bangs here and there made me a bit happier. I took a look at my scroll that was fixed to my left arm and gaged my aura. It being just below half gave me a bit more pleasure that from what I could see nobody was dangerously harmed. I looked back up from my scroll and started to make my way over to the group.

For the first time I got a look at the group of girls. They all looked about the same age as me was what I was guessing. It fit the description that Ozpin gave to me of the third years that had been sent out this way, he didn't give me names though. Weird.

The one wielding the massive scythe that I had seen early was the smallest of the group. With black hair that ended with red tips, she looked absolutely worn out as she sat on the ground breathing deeply, her skirt flattened around her, how a girl of her size could wield a weapon that big I'll never know. The most active of the group was the one with an enormous amount blond hair, as she walked over to the one with black haired one. She was also the most… developed of the group but she looked like she could punch through a solid brick wall, the gauntlets on her arms proving that point. The most composed of the group was the girl with white hair that was in an off-center ponytail. She seemed to also be breathing heavy like the rest but she did it all while staying composed and standing with her back unbent, making me believe that she was raised in a very proper house, perfect complementing the weapon that she held, a Rapier and quite a shiny one at that. The last one in the group made me stop. With long black hair that just exceeded the back of her neck, and sheathed on her back was what looked to be a small sword with a pistol attached at the grip. But what made me stop and lower my stance was the ears. Two little fuzzy cat ears where perched on her head.

Now don't get me wrong I don't mind Faunus, love them even, its just the last few times I had interacted with them they didn't go so hot because of a singular reason. As I was poised for attack a gust of wind blew from behind me towards the group. Causing the black-haired girl to stop and look at me, her eyes immediately focusing on me like a cat would. Her hand went to her blade which caused the blond to stop what she was talking about and focus on me, the new threat. Her gauntlets snapping into their ready position. She was the first one to speak that I could hear.

"Ruby!" she called out. The red-tipped girl looked up to the blond and then to where I was standing. Quickly grasping the scythe Ruby, as I now know, got up and joined with the other two. The white-haired girl following behind with the tip of her sword pointed at me.

It was a tense few seconds as we all stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other was going to do. I was the first to make a move, I put my hands in the air daggers facing away from me.

"I don't want to fight y'all, so how about we all put our weapons away and talk?" after I spoke, I moved and sheathed my daggers back to my chest. Everyone but the black-haired girl lowered her weapons.

"How do we know you wont just attack us?" she replied to me, _'Great she's on guard.'_ The deadpan expression I had on my face not being seen through my mask. _'Might as well'_ I thought before I reached up and pulled the cloth off my face and removed my goggles for the first time in a long while.

"Names Taiyo, how about y'all?" I spoke pleasantly to them with a small wave. The quiet that followed was a weird one. I could feel their eyes looking at my face, or at least the one detail that gets everyone to look at me and Ruby was the first to say something about it.

"Your eyes are two colors!" she spoke quickly before basically appearing Infront of me, trailing rose petals I noticed, which in turn gave me a look at her own eyes. _'huh, silver. That's an eye color even I've never seen.'_. The thought did little to distract me as the girl went from looking in awe at my eyes to my large sword that could be seen on my hip.

She opened her mouth to say something before the yellow haired girl wrapped her in a one-armed head lock.

"Ruby chill out a bit." She spoke to Ruby, with Ruby muttering something back, before turning back to me. "Names Yang." She spoke to me, "This is my sister Ruby." She pointed to the girl in her arms. "That Queen of Ice over there is Wiess." She pointed to the girl with the white hair. The girl gave a small wave and an even smaller smile before scowling at the blonde.

"I've told you not to call me that!" Wiess yelled as she approached the now group of 3. The two began arguing back and forth all while poor Ruby was still stuck in a head lock by Yang struggling to get out. My eyes flicked to the only one yet to interduce herself.

"Cat." I called to her.

"Wolf." She answered the call.

"Wolf?" The other three sounded out all sounding confused, suddenly quiet. I gave a sigh before I pulled my cloak to the side. A ginger tail waving out from behind me, as soon as I had done that, I removed my hood allowing the two pointy ears to stick up.

"Wolf." I answered calmly. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all stopped and just stared. Ruby opened her mouth to say something again but was this time cut off by the only one yet to give her name.

"Blake." The black-haired girl, now named Blake, called as she approached the group. Deciding not to stay on her bad side I spoke up afterwards.

"Sorry," I spoke clearly, "Haven't had very many _good_ interactions with Faunus recently. Or at all." I finished with a mutter pointing to the ears for effect. She gave me a nod which I take as an acceptance.

"So, I take it as you four are the 3rd years from beacon Ozpin was telling me about?" I ask taking a step back.

"Yep! Team RWBY at your service! And I'm the leader." Ruby spoke up, finally out of the head lock.

"Wait, You're the team leader? I don't take you as the leader type." I spoke aloud without thinking. Ruby didn't even look remotely hurt.

"Yep, Ruby Rose at your service!"

And that is how this story begins


End file.
